


apple orchard

by jerrygyu



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I have No Excuse, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, but read it because i (didn't) tried, but then there's smut so, i had no inspiration, it's trash, jeongcheol if you squint, jooheon is in like a sentence, literally word vomit, mingyu is m.i.a, some plot i guess, very gay, wonwoo is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerrygyu/pseuds/jerrygyu
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo. 22. Loves Mingyu.Kim Mingyu. 21. Is clueless.





	apple orchard

The soft sounds of birds chirping and the crisp sunlight breaking through the silk white curtains woke Wonwoo up on a Saturday morning. The day? Irrelevant. Because on Saturdays, Wonwoo doesn’t care about anything. He simply takes a stroll out into the small apple orchard to forget about every problem in the world. Especially the problem that haunts him everyday and bites him in the butt. Yes, Wonwoo is in love with Kim Mingyu, his best friend and roommate for the time being. At first, he thought it was a simple crush. Just a fond liking for the younger boy. But then as he pondered and took the same path in the apple orchard, he realized that the interest was far more than infatuation. He was in love, the weird, creepy and gross sort of love. He was whipped. And Wonwoo knows that it’s not healthy to be in love with your best friend but then he looks at Junghan and Seungcheol and everything seems alright. He can’t stop fighting his heart on this. So he plans to tell Mingyu about the way he feels on the next Sunday. He has a week to prepare. Only a week.

The next day, he doesn’t think about it too much. 

On Monday, he’s feeling pretty confident. He tells Seungcheol and then he tells Hannie and they’re both laughing at the situation. “You’ll be alright, Woo. He’ll like you back.” They told him. And now he’s laughing too, but it’s awkward and stretched. He needs water.

On Tuesday, he’s still confident. He tells his friend Jooheon, not like he cares anyway. Jooheon doesn’t laugh at him though and his face is just serious. “So what will you do if he rejects you?” He asks. Wonwoo doesn’t answer and just looks down. “I guess there’s nothing I can really do.” Jooheon leaves and Wonwoo is no longer confident.

On Wednesday, Wonwoo wakes up crying. He had a dream and it was dark and Mingyu had rejected him in it. His heart was clenched and he called Soonyoung over for moral support. The two end up watching Hercules and Zootopia. It felt right. Wonwoo smiled for the first time that day. He nearly forgot about Mingyu.

On Thursday, Mingyu is back in the dorm room after leaving to visit his family. Wonwoo avoids him and Mingyu was hurt. He didn’t know why Wonwoo was acting like that. But he figured he should give the older some space. ‘Must be the stress.’ He thought. But he was wrong. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu before he went to sleep. He had a sweet dream that night. 

On Friday, Wonwoo woke up sick. He was nervous and Mingyu was worried. “Wonwoo… are you okay? You’ve been acting differently.”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Wonwoo just locks himself in the bathroom that morning. As Sunday approaches, Wonwoo finds himself less and less ready to tell Mingyu. He didn’t sleep that night.

On Saturday, Wonwoo forgets the date and sleeps the whole time.

And now it’s Sunday.

Wonwoo trudges out of bed and slides on his slippers, hands roaming around his mattress as he looks for his phone. He then turns to Mingyu and shakes him awake. The younger boy groans groggily and stares up at Wonwoo. 

“Get dressed. I have something I want to show you.” 

Mingyu nods, stretching his long figure before climbing out of bed to grab his things and change. Wonwoo does the same, in the bathroom of course and soon enough, the two are ready. Wonwoo grabs Mingyu’s hand, pulling him outside along the trail to the apple orchard. 

“Wonwoo, are you seriously taking me apple picking?” Mingyu chuckled, smile never leaving his face. 

“Naw,” Wonwoo sighs. “Actually… I came here to tell you something.” Wonwoo looks down, hands fidgeting and Mingyu blinks.

“Wonwoo, come on. You know you can tell me anything.”

There’s silence. Thick, suffocating silence and Wonwoo wants to cry.

“Fuck, Mingyu, I- I don’t know what to say. This entire week I’ve been so conflicted on my feelings for...” He pauses. “For you…”

“Wait what?” Mingyu’s face is flushed, heart racing. “You’ve been avoiding me because you like me?”

“Mingyu, if I liked you, I would’ve just told you flat out. But it’s not like that. It’s not that I like you.” Wonwoo’s eyes are lined with tears and he finally looks up into Mingyu’s eyes. “Kim Mingyu, I’m in love with you and everything that you do. Not a day goes by where I don’t think about you. Your entire being is fucking imprinted in my thoughts and I know you might not feel the same way…” Mingyu shakes his head and before Wonwoo could finish speaking, their lips are squished together. 

Because Mingyu feels the same way.

Wonwoo’s lips are warm and soft and Mingyu could kiss him all day but he has a million questions. “How long?”

“Maybe about a year?” Wonwoo whispers against Mingyu’s lips. He too is addicted. 

They kiss for a little longer, the orchard lady watching them from a distance and Wonwoo could have sworn he heard her say “children these days”. The sky was beginning to get dark so they decide to head back to the dorm, hand in hand with one another. Mingyu is longing for another taste of Wonwoo. They make it back to their room and before you know it, Wonwoo’s back is pressed against the wall and they’re locking lips again. Though, this time its heated and Mingyu’s tugging on Wonwoo’s lower lip. The older boy parts his lips and allows Mingyu into his mouth. It’s hot and wet, tongues intertwining with each other. Mingyu slightly whines when Wonwoo pulls away. Warm kisses were pressed onto Mingyu’s neck, bites and scratches amongst the tanned skin too. It looks like a masterpiece all painted by Wonwoo. Then they both strip after exchanging shy glances. There was silence, a small comfortable silence before Mingyu is bringing Wonwoo to his bed (or maybe it was Wonwoo’s. Their minds were too hazy to care.) and pressing him into the mattress. They kiss again. Wonwoo is desperately flipping them over so that he is straddling the younger and Mingyu is sitting up. For a moment, eyes are locked and there’s not a movement. But then Mingyu is grabbing his length and then Wonwoo’s too before pressing them together with a loud hiss. His hand begins to move after what felt like an eternity. It was worth it of course, fingers brushing onto both of their tips at once. Wonwoo, leaking from precum, moves his hand on top of the younger boy’s and thumbs Mingyu’s slit, moving a finger over his precum, dragging it to connect with Mingyu’s tip. All the while they’re a moaning mess, Wonwoo’s head buried into Mingyu’s neck as he presses damp kisses onto the hot skin. Every kiss feels as if it has left behind a trail of fire and they’re both so close. Names are being muttered out, low and stretched and very, very incoherent. Mingyu desperately curls their members inward, massaging their tips together before Wonwoo whimpers and releases a hot, white string of cum all over their hands and chests. Mingyu thrashes his head back, spilling soon after. 

They collapse and kiss and exchange “I love you”s before meeting each other in the dreamland, where they’re both walking hand-in-hand on the path in the apple orchard.

**Author's Note:**

> this was purely trash and weird and i can't right smut so :P


End file.
